Born Vampire
by libra-bc
Summary: bella is a un-pure vampire she has weak vampire powers and can smell blood. She grows too fast and her life will be over soon. Hoping to find answers she ends up in gloomy forks meeting a family with their own secret. NO WEREWOLVES! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 life

**BORN VAMPIRE**

**CHAPTER 1 – LIFE **

**DISCLIMER- I do not own twilight unfortunately :'(**

**authors notes - sorry that I posted the idea first I wanted to make sure that people would want to read this story. This is the first chapter I hope you like it. I thought of most of it while I was extremely bored :) **

**love Libra-bc xxxxxxxx**

Bella's p.o.v

preface

this is my 3rd birthday, and I live on the streets. Its not as bad as you think. I don't look 3 and I don't think like a 3 year old either. in fact I look more like 15, I grow very fast. My mum and dad through me into the streets when they realised that I don't grow at the normal rate. They didn't even tell anyone. The story in phoenix, were I was born, is that I was kidnapped one week after my birth. I don't have any family. So I live in the shadows. I'm different and really scared. But I cant be the only person like this, can I? There has to be more people like me. Well that is what I told my self 2 months ago. So I started to travel down America towards Seattle.

Chapter I – life.

5 months later.

I had to tell myself to give up. No one is like you no one will ever understand you.

Although I had to tell myself to be positive. You cant know what will be round the next corner. I now look 16 or 17 I know its not much of a change in my appearance, but to my mind and calculations it is. My life is getting shorter every second. And I want to know, no, I need to know the truth.

3 months later.

I finally have made it to the gloomy town of Forks. It's so different to phoenix. The sky is always covered with evil, Gray clouds. The air smelled different here as well. A thousand lovely, sweet smells mixing into a jumbled mess where the scents all cross into one. I could also smell a ,well, not so nice smell being blown toward me from the direction of the sea. It kinda smelled like wet dog. Ewww. I had no intentions of going anywhere near there. I have a really good feeling about Forks.

Soon the amazing sweet scents got to me and I began following the trail.

- a few moments later -

I turned an almost invisible corner to what looked like a meadow, trees lined either side of the dirt path. I walked slowly fearing that I would meet humanity for the first time in a few years. I walked near enough 3 miles and a huge white house was suddenly in my view. That's when I heard a musical voice sound from some where in the pale mansion.

"we have a visitor."

**I hope you like the first chapter of born vampire. I know its not very good but... you know. Please review. Next chapter will be up shortly.**

**Im starting a new story or well really its a one- shot I doesn't have a name yet. But it will be posted soon.**

**Lots of love **

**Libra-bc xxxxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

**Born vampire chapter 2 ! **

**disclaimer- I do not own twilight (just this story line :D)**

**authors note – I maaaaay have gone a tad over board with descriptions :L I wont do it again and after this chapter the story line will start to take off. And I have a good ending planed for this one ;)**

**love you all Libra-bc xx**

Bella's pov

I stopped then. How could they hear me come up the drive. I didn't think humans had that good of hearing. Re-gaining my breath I slowly walked forward up the porch and knocked on the white wooden door.

The door opened reviling a a blonde man properly around the late 20's. He was more gorgeous than any movie star I had ever seen. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue checked tie obviously of designer origin. More evidence this family was very rich.

"hello, welcome to my home. My name is Carlisle. You are?"

"err.. my name is Bella"

"Bella., would you like to come inside ?"

"yes please"

the man , Carlisle, opened the door wider and I stepped through the door into a living room. There was two squishy white sofas facing each other one with its back to the door. In the middle was a coffee table . To the right was a fire place with orange and yellow flames licking at the chard wood at the base, above was a huge plasma TV hooked up to every game system imaginable. To the imitate right of the door was a low rise platform with a sleek black piano. In the back of the gigantic room was a grand stair case with ornate railings. Around the room were 6 other people. I couldn't help but gape.

Carlisle chuckled " Bella this is my family" he said

a beautiful woman walked over to Carlisle and put her arm around his waist. Her hair was a caramel-ly colour and waved to the middle of her back she was wearing a long sleeved dress that just came above her knees. It was white, for the most part, with brown abstract prints coming from the right shoulder.

"This is my wife Esme"

Esme smiled, revealing straight, pearly white teeth.

" Bella welcome. These are my children" Esme told me

As soon as she said that a burly teenager with large mussels ,a weight lifter, put down the x box controller and walked over to me. A huge smile plastered on his lips. He had short curly black hair and cute dimples. He was dressed in simple dark jeans and a baseball jersey.

"Hi Bella" he boomed grabbing me into a bone crushing hung, that lifted me of my feet " I'm Emmett"

"can't … breath" I gasped

he laughed " oops sorry" and put me down.

Emmett looked over to a blonde girl

"Rose come say hi"

the girl grumbled but stood up and made her way over to the door. She was with a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long curly blonde hair that fell down to her waist. She was wearing a simple but affective outfit, dark jeggings that had a metallic sheen to them with a light grey floaty top, with two large sequinned 'L''s on it and a long black and taupe striped cardigan, complete with chunky silver bangles.

"hi" she snapped, shooting death rays from her eyes.

"don't worry about Rosalie" Emmett assured me

a small girl with spiky black hair and a tall honey blonde boy stood from their make shift seat on the stairs, and walked over to me. The girls movements looked oddly like dancing.

"hi I'm Alice" she squealed " And this is Jasper" she said as she hugged the boy.

She was wearing a stunning outfit, a long black top, that had blue and pink roses on it, and black leggings. Jasper was wearing light blue jeans and a white button down shirt.

Last to be introduced was a gorgeous boy with an unusual coppery coloured hair, sat at the grand piano in the corner of the room. All I could see from here was that he was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He grinned at me

"im Edward "he said but didn't move from were he was sat

I turned to Esme " this is a beautiful home you have"

"thank-you Bella"

"if you don't mind me asking . Aren't you a little to young to have so many teenage children?"

everyone laughed. " no there all adopted, from a troubled past"

huh.

"so, Bella were are you staying? Somewhere in forks?" Alice asked me

"no I don't exactly have a home"

I felt 7 pairs of eyes focus on me

"what do you mean Bella" Esme sounded concerned

I wasn't sure what I could tell these people. I'd only just met them, but I felt I could tell them all the darkness form my past.

"I'd have to explain my life to you and it's rather.. err.. difficult to understand"

"we'll do or best, Bella." Esme put a caring hand on my shoulder. "why don't you sit down"

the whole of Carlisle's family moved them self over to the two white shoulders. I sat down in the middle of one, and Esme sat on one side of me with tiny Alice on the other.

"well, I guess I should start with my age you see im only 3."

they opened their eyes in shock or disbelieve. Only Carlisle's face kept composed. I continued.

"I was born in phoenix, to Renee and Charlie swan. A few weeks after my birth I had grown so much I now had the body of a young toddler, my mind however had race ahead. I was already able to speak, clearly and without hesitation. My parents didn't understand what was happening. They got so scared one night, they loaded us all into the car and we drove for miles. Once we had got out of Arizona, they stopped the car and my dad got me out the car and dumped me on the side of the rode, he ten got back into the car and drove to without looking back. A few weeks later a newspaper report claimed I had been kidnapped in the dead of night, the police never found me of course, I had changed so much over the time anyone had last saw me that there was no way I could be the little baby born a month before. After a few years of wondering around on my own. I came to the conclusion that I could not be the only one like this. So I started north up to the closet town, Seattle, soon ending up in forks, leading to where I am now."

Once I finished they were all looking at each other. Until finally Edward said to Carlisle in barely a whisper

"well, that would explain why she smells different"

what did he mean smell different?

Carlisle turned to me " okay Bella, we believe you, because we have out own secret"

that did it. Rosalie jumped from her seat.

"WHAT!, YOU CAN'T TELL THIS _THING" _she pointed a perfect finger in my direction "OUR SECERT" Rosalie spat.

"Rose, you see how sad and confused she is maybe we can help her, and im sure we can. So she need to know"

Rosalie glared a Carlisle for as long time before stomping out the door. Emmett looked apoplectic and shot out the door too.

"sorry about that, Rose can be a bit bad tempered sometimes." Edward laughed.

"Bella, you told us your story and we should tell us to. We're vampires Bella"

"..."

**my longest chapter yet. I don't think this will be a long story maybe 3-4 more chapters. **

**Please …..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**and I'll love you forever and ever xxx **

**till next time twilight-ers ;)**

**Libra-bc xxx**

**13/11/10**

**(I hope my spelling and stuff was all okay :)**


End file.
